Ivabard
The Holy Kingdom of Ivabard Quick Stats Largest River: The Iva River Largest City: Iva List of towns: Lightsend Grimtooth Harbor Tearsoak Gateway Lyscom – the maple town, wooden homes along the Pilney river. The south road is known as the Lightsend Gallery. A weeks walk to Iva. Pekburg Orquille Rohboury Lichen, moss, ferns, wildflowers and other small plants can be found on the forest floor. Shrubs fill in the middle level and hardwood trees like maple, oak, birch, magnolia, sweet gum and beech make up the third level. average 10 °C Further south Larch, fir and spruce, many berries. Local Alcohol: Crème de cassis (blackcurrent liquour) Large Herbivor is the Ivabison. Ivabard famous for blue marble wall, called the Azure Keep The Country Ivabard is located in the south west of Grelhaast, flanked by both the Magepact of Wynspar to the north and the Gloamgour Empire to the east. Ivabard is intruded by many rivers flowing south into the Cathere Ocean which provides excellent transport and fishing opportunities. Ivabard is Comprised mostly of Deciduous Forest, temperate misty rainforests and further south the Capital of Iva receives an icy slipstream of air from the south pole which keeps it in tundra and taiga. The average temperature of Iva is 20 degrees in summer and below 0 in the harsh winters. The People Ivabard is inhabited mostly by Humans of the Entante. The Entante was what the first humans referred to themselves in the area comprised now of Ivabard and Gloamgour. The humans of the Entante speak a combination of common and Entantese. Humans of the Entante tend to be very fair with pale skin, large proportions of green and blue eyes with blonde and red hair especially common. Entante Humans tend to be very wary of other races and are rarely tolerant of monstrous races, goblinoids, tieflings. Wynspar Elves are treated as revered guests with an air of mystery but highly fancied for their magical crafts which they share with Ivabard for goods and information. Other than the Entante Humans, the most populous and indigenous race is Triton folk of the Cathere Ocean. The Ivabard settlement of Grimtooth is coinhabited by Tritons and Humans in relative harmony for the sea faring Tritons share their knowledge and limited control of the ocean to aid in fishing and merchantry in exchange for trade, knowledge and glory. The underwater city of Krel’urn is said to lie to the south of Ivabard and trade between Iva and Kel’urn is common. Nomadic Wood Elves call the temperate rainforests of Ivabard home but they are not concerned with political borders and will roam freely among the giant southern forests of Ivabard and Gloamgour. The Wood Elves of Grelhaast call themselves the Euca, and they ignore the concerns of men after the Betrayal. The Power Structure The Holy Kingdom of Ivabard is ruled by the Ivan Dynasty that is almost 1500 years old. The current Ivan, Gregor Ivan along with his wife Natalia and 3 sons Dimitri, Gregori and Vladimir rules the Frostwyrm Keep in the capital city of Iva. The Ivans are a long line of paladins and clerics that accept the rule of Ilmater as Law. Worship of other deities is strictly forbidden within the capitol of Iva but less constricted in smaller towns. The Frostwyrm Keep is also the Holy Church of Ilmater and the Ivans value Endurance of faith and Endurance of body as a core identity. Economy Ivabard subsists primarily on raw materials. Mining, agriculture and fishing are the largest industries. Trade with the Tritons of Krel’urn has made the Ivans extremely wealthy and their collaborations in the fields of enchantment magic for weapons is regarded highly. The blades from Iva are as sharp as the king, they say. The other main industry for Ivabard is logging. Large rivers, forests and port cities create the ideal conditions for excellent logging industries which is milled and shipped from Iva especially. Diplomacy Ivabard split from the Gloamgour Empire to the east almost 1400 years ago when the Corvinus Ivan won a decisive victory in the name of Ilmater against the Gloam Warriors. After establishing the Holy Kingdom of Ivabard, the Ivans are famous for producing incredible Knights, paladins and clerics. Although not as numourous, their skill and determination have meant that the relationship with their eastern neighbour has been peaceful and mutually beneficial. Because of its geographical isolation Ivabard is seldom involved with direct diplomacy with other nations but has agreed to ally with the Gloamgour Empire should the Okted Federation look to expand.